


Well Worth the Cost

by KinkyFox



Series: The Subs of Beacon Hills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: I've been asked a few times to throw Deaton into this world, and it went perfectly with this prompt: "Lydia non con with object insertion and crying." Follows on from "Looking Out For a Friend"





	

The Yukimuras had never had the intention of keeping Lydia, their hands full with training their own daughter. The incident with Ken and the classroom had been a happy surprise, it had never been planned. Still, she'd shared a few training sessions with Kira, the younger girl shocking the redhead with how explicit her language could be. Each time, Lydia had come over just out of curiosity, with no intention of getting carried away with herself, but still every time she left the house, her legs shook from the intensity of her orgasms, the taste of come on her lips. She'd tasted all three of them, and refused to admit she craved more. It was just sex, she told herself. She wasn't a sub. Not really.

Receiving a text in her art class, Lydia tried to pretend her thighs didn't clench at the words on the screen from Ken. "Locker room. After school. Be there or be punished more."

She quickly cancelled her after class plans, and texted her mom that she was going out, and probably staying over at Kira's for the night.

\-----

As soon as the final bell of the day rang, Lydia slowly made her way to the locker room, trying not to look too eager. Still telling herself that it was just the sex she was looking forward to, not the submission. ' _It's just a way to get what I want'_ she thought to herself as her heels clicked down the hall, turning at last into the locker room. She could hear sounds from the basketball court, murmurs of voices, but she didn't let it sway her, continuing over to Ken, who was sitting on one of the benches.

"Strip." He said, staring at her expectantly. Still silent, Lydia nodded, beginning with her shoes, then her skirt, before she slowly unbuttoned it. It had been a plain white shirt, with no bra - Noshiko's instructions. The top button had been removed to, leaving Lydia dangerously close to below-regulation cleavage on show, but she'd been reassured noone would report her. Ken stood up, still dressed, and pinched a nipple. "Good girl for wearing what you were told. You looked every bit the naughty schoolgirl today, did you know that? You have no idea how many people in the teacher's lounge talked about wanting a piece of you today.

"Naturally." She commented, smiling to herself. Ken sighed, shaking his head.

"Guess I'm going to have to shut that pretty mouth of yours up. Don't want to jeopardise anything." He muttered, tugging her panties down her legs.

"What are you talking abou--" Lydia began to argue, confused, but her damp panties were instead crammed into her mouth, Ken holding them there as he secured a piece of tape across her mouth as well. Amongst the dryness of the material, Lydia could taste her wetness in the crotch, and she moved them around in her mouth until it was resting against her tongue. Still, she stared at Ken, dumbfounded.

"What? You thought this was all about you? That we were training you for our own benefit? For _yours?_ " His voice was harsh, sharply contrasted by his hands brushing through her hair, separating her well-styled hair into two sections, braiding them. "This is not just about you, Lydia... But you always think that it is, don't you? Your pleasure, people giving you  _their_ attention... In all the sessions you had, you wanted us to be the centre of your world... But that isn't what this is, honey. My mistress is the centre of my world because I serve you. Kira devotes her time and efforts to pleasing me and her mother because she's  _ours."_ The braids secured, giving Lydia a much more wholesome, innocent look, he grabbed at her arms behind her back, wrapping tape around her wrists, too. Not trusting her to get out of them, he wrapped the tape over her hands as well, so she couldn't pick at her restraints. Looking back at Lydia's face, he saw the look of panic, and he cupped her cheek. "And once your new master or mistress selects you today... They'll become the centre of your world, too."

Lydia screamed behind her gag as she was lead out of the changing rooms and into the school gym, a circle of chairs set up, almost like some kind of sick staff meeting. Some were staff, of course - teachers that Lydia would never forgive like Jennifer, Harris, Principal Argent... but others as well. A respected member of the local government, a middle aged cop that worked with Sheriff Stilinski, Scott's boss and emissary, as well as Agent McCall, who just as Lydia was lead in, admitted he was out of town too much to put in a bid, but that didn't mean he wasn't here for the show.

Bid. Lydia forced down bile as she realised this was some kind of twisted auction for her ownership.

"Miss Martin here... isn't quite aware that she's a submissive right now. But we have seen the evidence for ourselves, so admittedly, she will need a firm hand." Ken explained once she'd been lead into the circle. Holding onto her shoulders, he turned her slowly. "I know many of you found your own subs yourselves, but those of you that know Lydia know she's quite unique... Training her has been wonderful, but we aren't able to keep her, which is why we wanted to give some of you the chance.

"For a price, I've noticed." Muttered Principal Argent, shaking his head. "Hardly the charitable sort, are you?"

"If she underperforms, or it doesn't work out, my wife is happy to return the finders fee." Ken explained, pinching at her nipples, and hearing the whimper in her throat. "But we have high hopes that we'll see her with one of you at the next scheduled party."

"Can we just get started?" Jennifer rolled her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'll open the bidding at $5." Lydia's eyes flew open, her stomach tightening. They thought she was worth so little?"

"$10... Maybe I can train her over Skype when I'm not here." Rafe shrugged, eyeing her up and down. "I've seen the looks she gives older guys."

"Screw you, McCall. $20." Jennifer replied, glaring at him.

"Both of you can go home empty handed, $40." Gerard interrupted, folding his arms in satisfaction.

"50!" Another teacher called.

"60!"

"Are you all done?" Deaton asked, rolling his eyes. "Ken, my top bid is 225... Now, is anyone willing to go as high as that?" He looked around the room, silence surrounding him. "No? So is that it?"

"$300." The local politician shrugged. "I'm sorry Alan... Maybe next time? I'll even throw in a free go on her the next time I'm in with my dog."

"Fine. $400." Alan said in response, shutting the man up altogether. Silence this time, and he looked at Ken. " _Now_ are we done?" Lydia was screaming behind her gag, trying to desperately rip the tape from her hands, but it wasn't working. Even as she fought, the two men discussed payment plans and arrangements for deposits to be paid, and as the vet handed an envelope of money over to him, Lydia was pushed into his direction, firm hands holding onto her. Now in his hands, Alan fiddled in his pocket for a small syringe, pressing it into Lydia's neck. Her vision blurred, grew darker, and she was vaguely aware of a pair of strong arms lifting and moving her.

\-----

As she awoke, Lydia noted the musty scent of damp dog mixed with the strong stab of disinfectant. Her body still felt disconnected from herself as she slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in the main examination room of the vets. The table had been pushed aside in exhange for a chair with stirrups, her legs secured into them, spreading herself wide. A small box sat in front of her, a white cloth draped over it, and Alan was standing beside her, massaging her now unbound wrists.

"That's it, welcome back to us. Easy now, you were only out for about thirty minutes." His voice was soft, as though he was talking to an animal he was treating rather than a human. Her mouth was still bound, so as much as she could, Lydia glared at him. Alan smiled lazily at her expression, his hands moving over her body. Carefully, he removed the tape from her mouth, and though Lydia tried to scream, she found she didn't have the energy to yet.

"Wh... How...." Lydia muttered, whining in protest as Alan carried on stroking his hands over her body.

"I'm your master now, Lydia. You need to accept that, I spent a small fortune on you... Better I get you than the other man bidding." Alan explained, kissing her lips before he stepped away, going to his table, and retrieving some objects. "You may be a little woozy for a while, but hopefully by the time you're more awake, you'll be in your subspace."

"Nono I... I'm not..." She began, turning her head to follow him as he returned with some nipple clamps, and a vibrating wand.

"And yet you're nice and slick for me." He commented, wiping over her pussy with a finger. Lydia had only just realised he had white latex gloves on. "Now, I'm going to play a little video on the TV screen while I set up... See if that'll get you in the mood." Lydia blinked as the monitor to one side of her turned on, and her eyes widened, seeing a video playing. One of Kira in the school gym, servicing some teachers... Even her own mother. Lydia barely felt the egg being slipped between her folds as she watched Natalie Martin pressing her crotch against Kira's mouth, before the video cut to Ken fucking her mouth, while Coach Finstock filled her ass. She sounded so  _happy_ to be used, to be giving so much to others, and Lydia felt torn, wanting to keep watching, wanting to imagine herself in the centre of all that. Wanting to come at the same time as Kira did in the video.

Then she felt a slap across a breast, and she jumped a little.

"That is for not answering me." Alan explained, switching the screen off, and looking at her seriously. "I asked why your heartrate is spiked."

"I...I, no, it's not." Lydia muttered, sure her answer wasn't making sense. Her mouth opened as the egg inside her was switched to a low buzz.

"It is. Your panting suggests you are turned on as well, and your pussy is very very wet right now." He nodded to himself, his hands moving to her nipples. "Hmm... Nice long nipples. We'll have those pierced, don't you worry."

"I don't...." The low rumble from the egg was taking Lydia's breath away, and she teared a little. "Out... take it out..."

"I can't do that, Lydia. I'm the one in charge." Alan said simply, flicking it up once, and smiling to himself as he heard the buzzing increase. "I need to know more about you. Have you been with a woman?"

 

"T-two, please...." Lydia responded, but still he didn't respond.

"So it's mainly cock you're desperate to be filled with. Several men, I'm aware of."

"Mmm."

"How many, Lydia?" His voice grew sharper, crisper. "How many men have loosened up this filthy pussy of yours?"

"S-stop..." Lydia replied, looking up at him. She didn't have a number, but while she didn't mind that, she didn't want to give him more ammunition.

"And how many times did you let them dominate you?"

"NO!" She snapped, but still her thoughts went back to that video. The begging to be filled, the desperation for come... She crumbled a little. "Ken. Him. Just them."

"And how intense were your orgasms? As intense as you're feeling this one right now?"

"Please...." Lydia let out a sob, and that was all the confirmation that Deaton needed. The egg was switched off and removed, and while Lydia found some relief from it, it soon left her feeling turned on and empty. As she sobbed, the build of her orgasm wore off slowly, and she felt the same desperation she had the first day with Ken. The need for  _something_. But Deaton said and did nothing, just watched her, occasionally glancing at the covered object in front of her. When he sensed her relaxing, he quickly rubbed at her clit, the sensitivity increasing almost immediately, and Lydia sobbed again. "I can't, I have... I have to..."

"Say it!" He snapped, staring at her.

"I have to come! Please!" Lydia sobbed again, and that was when Deaton acted. The cloth was removed revealing a small motorised dildo, which was moved and pressed between her thighs. Pressing the head inside of her, Deaton flicked the on switch, and watched as it lazily thrust inside Lydia's body, her sobs increasing at the painfully slow speed.

"It's not enough...." She cried, biting down hard on her lip.

"I'm well aware. But you have to learn." He explained, lifting one of her arms to drape around his neck, allowing him to press kisses to her neck. Down her chest. Stimulating her entire body. "If you're good, I can make you feel very good, like a princess. But if you're bad, I'll treat you like the dime whore that you've acted like over the past year or so." He wiped at her tears, kissing the side of her head. "Does that feel good?"

"N-no, need more..." She found herself say before she even really thought about it. Nodding, Deaton sped it up a little, a satisfied whimper escaping her as it did so. His mouth moved to her ear, licking the shell with the tip of his tongue.

"Good little slut... My precious slave... Do you like me making you feel good?"

"I-I... I don't know!" She panted, still crying despite the pleasure, the two sides of her fighting desperately. This was  _rape_ , she tried to tell herself, but... was it that different to with Ken, and Noshiko, or what Kira did?"

"Your body seems to like it. You didn't run when Ken was showing you off... You had every opportunity to kick, to leave, to find some way out.... But you didn't, did you? You gave in because you knew on some level, it was what you wanted."

"Faster, please,  _please..._ " She said in response, not wanting to think about how right he was. How easily she'd given in to what he'd suggested, despite her outrage. He did so and she was on the edge of her orgasm again, about to release, when he switched off the toy again, and she sobbed even harder. "Please, master, please... please let me come, I promise I'll be good..." The words fell from her mouth, and Deaton stroked her cheek, kissing her and sliding his tongue into her mouth. She kissed back, so close to ecstasy, her eyes closing in want.

"Your all mine, Lydia. My pretty little slave. You understand that now?"

"I... Yes, Master." She nodded. He was about to add on, but she spoke first. "Y-you... you hold the key to my pleasures... my... my orgasms are yours." Her body felt electric, even as she said the words. An elation she didn't know was possible. Deaton said nothing, but turned the dildo on again, at it's highest level, and watched as Lydia screamed out in orgasm, fucking back onto the toy as much as she could, wanton and shameless, and  _beautiful._ As he movements grew erratic, Deaton turned off the toy and moved it back, marvelling at the small trickle of come leaking onto the seat of the chair.

 

Moving her onto her hands and knees on the floor, Deaton stroked her sweat-matted hair. Lydia was exhausted, and pliant, resting her forehead against his leg.

"Kiss my boots in thanks." Deaton said, nodding to himself as she lowered her head, kissing the top of each boot once. "Tomorrow you'll be eating my ass. But for now... I need to make sure you remember your place." Grabbing onto her pigtails, he gently pulled her into the direction of the back room. He'd rearrange the animals already to make sure he had what he needed. Lydia came face to face with the long, empty cage in front of her, shivering as Deaton unlocked it.

"But.... Master..."

"Scott isn't working tomorrow, and I know you've already told your mother you won't be home tonight. I'll be back at seven in the morning, and until then, there is water, and some fruit and snacks in there for you. I'd give you your phone, but I'm admittedly a little hesitant in case I've been wrong about you and you call the police." He explained, nodding to the water bottle, and the sealed containers in one corner. "Trust me, Lydia. I'm not here to hurt you. I just need you to show me you understand that."

Lydia stayed still a few moments longer, before she crawled into the cage, turning onto her side and staring out as the door was locked behind her. The key was slid back into Deaton's pocket, and she watched as he turned and walked away.

She could pick the lock. She was smart enough, and he knew it. But they both knew that wasn't the point, and a few minutes after hearing the front door of the clinic lock, Lydia closed her eyes and settled down to sleep. Tomorrow was her first day of training with her apparent master, and she knew she had plenty to learn.


End file.
